ReJuvenation
by Grimahr
Summary: After Fairy Tail defeated Phantom Lord Juvia stuck around to watch them and her Gray-Sama, unaware she herself had caught the attention of a couple Fairies


It had been a few days since the Guild wars between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord and life in Magnolia was slowly returning to its peaceful state. The town had been surprised by what had happened but with the Grand Magic council stepping in to smooth things over (after extensive questioning) the blame was placed entirely on Phantom Lord, and with that the Guild was disbanded with their leader Jose Porla locked up and stripped of his title as one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

As for the guilds remaining members, most left to find other guilds. Others tried rebelling and accusing Fairy Tail but there brash statements were quickly tossed aside, no one would listen to them after what happened and shunned them making work and life hard for them to find from that point on.

One member in particular however took a much different route then the rest. Juvia stalked quietly behind a large broken building as she observed the commotion on the other side. Fairy Tail after being released and given no charges for the Guild Wars started reconstruction of their Guild Hall.

The entire building was in shambles leaving only a fragment of its once former glory but no one seemed to care, in fact they seemed as happy as they ever were. They laughed, they worked hard, and they acted like a family.

Juvia frowned, she longed for that. After her Guild disbanded she had originally stalked Fairy Tail out or more one person in particular but after a few days she found she liked the members of Fairy Tail. They were so full of life and whimsy; it made her heart flutter with happiness whenever they spontaneously broke out into a fight, or helped each other with the simplest of things.

They were truly what a guild should be. 'If only Juvia's guild was like this from the start, it might have ended much differently'. She sighed sadly; life had been rather hard for her after that. Her home had been the Guild hall of Phantom Lord so after it was destroyed she hadn't had a place to stay, she was on her own.

Juvia blushed looking down in embarrassment. Her current place of resident was none other than the remainder of Fairy Tails old Guild Hall. She had intended to go there before leaving Magnolia both to ask for their forgiveness and to talk more with her Gray-Sama but… she couldn't work up the nerve to. So after each day she would push herself to do it but something just held her back, she couldn't face them.

'Maybe Juvia should just go; Juvia should just leave them alone and not cause problems'. Nodding glumly to herself she turned around about to leave before hearing a loud cry of laughter. Looking back she blushed seeing Gray shirtless and fighting off Natsu as the two squabbled over something. Lucy and Happy were laughing at the sight.

"At least your still happy my rival" Juvia smiled glumly seeing Lucy's happy exterior. She froze however as the blondes head began to turn. Instantly Juvia moved back gritting her teeth; that was close. 'D-Did my rival see Juvia?!'

Juvia slowly peaked back over the corner but was surprised to see Lucy gone. She frowned a bit unsure why but decided to leave the work site like she did most evenings. As she walked up towards the woods behind the old Guild Hall where she was currently camping she couldn't help but shiver for some reason.

Turning back she looked over her shoulder but no one was there. Shrugging it off she continued to walk away gloomily, the weather darkening just a little as she walked away from the scene, unaware of the pairs of brown and hazel eyes watching her.

* * *

~ North of Fairy Tails construction site ~

* * *

"Maybe Juvia should cook for Gray-Sama again… he might like it if I make him something different." Juvia smiled brightly before her expression turned sour. "Or he might hate Juvia's gift of love…" Sighing she was unsure what to do, her last attempt to please her Gray-Sama had ended up in a total disaster as everyone began eating from his face food.

Growling she started stomping in anger. 'That was Gray-Sama's, not that pink haired fire breather or that red headed knight!' _"Yea I don't know why he's making us do it ether."_ Juvia froze instantly. 'V-V-Voices… Out here?!' Turning slowly she moved quietly behind the trees around her and listened.

**"Yes it does seem rather strange that Master vacated Fairy Hill's, I was just on my way back myself. I was looking forward to a hot soak in our springs." **Juvia's eyes widened, there was another building out here?

"_Yea I know what you mean, the hot springs and bath there are to die for, Levy invited me a few nights ago and it was amazing, I must have soaked in there for hour."_ Juvia shivered, that sounded wonderful…

**"Did Master say how long the dormitory would be closed or why?",** _"He said there going to do some work on it in a couple days and they wanted the place empty beforehand so they gave us a two day warning."_, **"I guess that makes sense, you mind if I stay at your place then?",** _"It doesn't bother me, lets head out."_

Juvia heard the footsteps retreating before they were gone entirely. 'Those voices… why does Juvia recognize them so?' Her thoughts traveled trying to place them but she just couldn't for some reason. Glancing behind the tree she hid behind, the two who had been talking were gone leaving Juvia to her own thoughts.

'All this time Juvia was too scared to talk to them but… they were so close to me?' Juvia blushed happy she hadn't been caught until now. She was about to leave back towards her small campsite to pack before a stray thought crossed her mind. "I was looking forward to a hot soak in our springs."

'There's a dormitory out here and… and it's going to be empty for two days…' Juvia hadn't been adapting so well since she moved out there. Each night she would eat a little food she brought with her, rarely going into town, the only time she had was when she cooked her Gray his meals but otherwise stayed hidden from Fairy Tail and the town.

'Juvia hasn't even bathed since Phantom Lord was disbanded… maybe Juvia could…' She quickly shook her head. It was wrong, she couldn't possibly be considering breaking into their dorm, if she was caught; she didn't know what would happen… well she did but didn't want to think about it.

_"He said there going to do some work on it in a couple days and they wanted the place empty beforehand."_

'I-its vacant… no one will be there to catch Juvia… a-and Juvia can be in and out easily. It would only be for a few hours… maybe a day.' As she milled the thought over it began to sound less and less insane. She hated camping and wanted to stop after the first night but felt compelled to stay near Fairy Tail.

Finally making up her mind she nodded. She was going to break into Fairy Hills.

* * *

~ Fairy Hills ~

* * *

"There… There it is…" Juvia said quietly. It was dusk by the time she found Fairy Hills, it wasn't too hard she had just retraced the steps the two unknown wizards had taken and came upon it within a couple miles. The building itself was no were as big as Fairy Tail's Guild hall but it was still a site to behold.

Juvia gasped as she moved closer to the structure, it was nothing less than beautiful. It was a large and imposing building composed of bricks with many windows on all sides giving it a rather regal look. "Oh wow… Juvia has never seen such a place… If only Juvia lived here" She pouted before shaking her head, she needed to be quick.

Staying hidden she glanced over every arch and corner, making sure there was no surveillance Lacrima or stray members departing. After a thorough inspection she smiled moving to the front entrance. Tapping the nob she wasn't surprised to find it locked but shrugged instead turning her body into water and moving under the door frame.

Once she rematerialized on the other side she gasped in awe. The inside was just as magnificent as the exterior. The walls were a beautiful darker shade of white, along with many pictures lining the walls. As she moved deeper in she found herself in what she assumed was the Lobby of Fairy Hills.

It was an elongated room which possessed a wooden floor and ceiling, and its walls were enforced by beams and composed of bricks in their lower part. To the entrance's right sat the wooden counter, with a beautiful flower bouquet, a lamp and receptionist chair.

"I guess this is where there members stay when they want to converse other then there Guild Hall. The atmosphere is certainly breathtaking." Juvia praised walking around the room. Shaking her head she tried to get focused, she came here for one reason… or two if she could find an empty room.

Moving behind the counter she checked the door finding a broom closet before shutting it quickly. 'One room down, a lot to go…' Juvia moved quickly and quietly as she stepped across the Lobby before searching for the bath area.

She didn't need to search long however as she walked down a tiled corridor she pulled open the large wooden door before squealing loudly as she covered her mouth. "Oh my… oh…" She was rendered speechless by the bathhouse; it was nothing short of majestic.

The room was massive, at least thirty feet high and twice as long as that. To the right the walls where lined with horizontal panels decorated by intricate motifs topping the various full body mirrors lined up the walls of the section to the entrance's right, each possessing a basin and a matching seat.

The left part is completely occupied by a very large, rectangular pool steaming hot with bubbles foaming over the surface. Juvia gawked at the beauty just behind and above the pool however. The windows and ceiling were transparent and lit as if two large windows showing a beautiful cloudy sky, one she longed to see herself.

"Juvia has never seen such a place… its magnificent…" She trembled with excitement, this was amazing… Looking around she spotted a small basket area before quickly making her way over to it, not hesitating in the slightest to strip for a long soak.

Juvia pulled off her blue coat and shawl before setting them in the basket and frowning. 'So much filth and dirt… maybe Juvia should wash her clothes while she's here to… after her bath.' Smiling she pulled down her under skirt before kicking her shoes off. As she tugged her long black knee socks off she could see the sweat dripping from them.

"Juvia is so filthy! I'm glad Juvia came here before meeting with Fairy Tail now." Smiling she set her shoes outside the basket along with her knee socks. Taking off her Cossack hat last she was about to go over to the pool before remembering no one else was here. Blushing she hooked her thumbs under her navy blue bra tugging it off and setting it inside with the rest of her clothes. She did the same with her panties tugging them down and placing them with her bra.

She now stood bare inside her old enemy's very home; embarrassment didn't even begin to convey what she felt. "M-Maybe Juvia should be quick about this…" Nodding to herself she walked up the tiled steps leading to the pool before holding her foot over the water. Dipping her toe in her body went ridged as she gasped.

Instantly her body turned to water and drained into the pool. Moments later she emerged gasping in pleasure, a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she splashed back down. "Y-Yes, oh… oh this feels fantastic!" Juvia squealed and she dived back under. The pool was shallow on the sides with ledges for people to sit on but in the middle it went down about 15 feet making it more pool then tub.

Juvia moaned underwater in bliss, she could feel the dirt vanishing off her body as the water rejuvenated her very being, her tiredness fading, her fatigue vanishing. The springs were nothing short of magical. Juvia felt her feet touch the bottom of the pool before kicking off and shooting up high as she sprang out of the water gasping happily.

She didn't need air in all honesty, she could breathe under water fine but the feeling of holding her breath under the warm soapy water and taking fresh air in was fantastic. Swinging over to the ledge she sat down letting her arms and back rest above water as her eyes closed.

'This is heaven…' She never wanted this moment to end. _"Are you sure we should be doing this? You know Master told us not to be here." _Her eyes shot open as she bolted upright. 'Oh no… oh please no…' The door to the bathroom opened as two robed figures stepped inside.

On instinct Juvia's body turned into water as she vanished inside the pool, invisible to the naked eye. "Its fine, no one will know besides, we'll have the bath to ourselves… with no one to disturb us." Erza smiled stepping into the bath area with nothing on but a white robe.

"Fine, I guess you have a point. I'm glad no one's here or else this could get awkward." Lucy sighed wearing the same robe Erza was. "It's not like anyone would raise any arguments why you're here, even if you don't pay rent your still invited to join us from time to time." Erza smiled pulling her robe off leaving herself naked in front of Lucy.

"Tell that to Hilda, she scares the crap out of me." Lucy shivered remembering her first encounter with the head matron. Tugging the cloth sash aside Lucy let her robe fall to the floor joining Erza as they both wore nothing at all.

"I know she can be stubborn at times but she really is a good person who cares for us… but I do agree I wouldn't want her here to see this." Erza grinned stepping over to Lucy. 'W-what are they talking about?' Juvia lifted her head above the water for a moment before her eyes widened.

'W-W-W-W-WHAT?!' Erza cupped Lucy's cheek as she pulled the blonde mage close to her, both kissing passionately in the warm atmosphere. Lucy moaned into the kiss, her own hands reaching behind Erza to pull her closer.

'T-T-THAT'S L-LUCY AND T-T-TITANIA! K-K-KISSING?!' Juvia blushed hard, the act she was witnessing being hotter than the warm water she resided in. What was going on here?! Why were those two making out!

Lucy pulled away slowly, her own blush matching Erza's hair. "I think that would have given her a heart attack." Lucy giggled moving away from Erza. "H-hey… w-were the only ones here right?" Lucy stuttered a bit. Erza perked her brow nodding. "I talked with Master myself after you told me about what happened no one should be here but you and me."

"Then… whose clothes are these?" Lucy pointed to the hamper Juvia's dirty clothes currently sat in. 'CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP,' She panicked underwater. She was going to be found out! Erza gasped quickly moving towards the hamper.

"N-No… it can't be…" Juvia was sweating now; she must have recognized her clothing! 'She'll know for sure Juvia's in here.' "Lucy look at this!" Erza lifted a garment up before moving behind Lucy quickly. The blonde eeped as she felt Erza groping her breasts from behind.

"This bra is almost your size, I bet it's only a few centimeters less then you are. Hmm I think blue would look good on you." Erza purred holding Juvia's bra over Lucy's chest. 'WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT SHE NOTICED!' Juvia blushed furiously gritting her teeth; they were playing with her lingerie!

"E-E-Erza! S-stop it, this is someone else's… besides I don't think I can bull off this shade of blue with my hair." Lucy blushed turning away cutely. "You could pull off straight jacket &amp; rain boots Lucy." Erza purred cupping Lucy's chin from behind, before giving her cheek a quick lick.

The blonde shivered blushing furiously at her comment. "Now enough playing around, I invited you here for a reason after all." Lucy nodded taking Erza's hand as she led them to the bath. 'Oh no… n-not like this I need to-'Juvia went ridged as she felt Erza walking into the water.

When she was in that form the very body of water was an extension of her body, whatever it touched she felt. She could feel everything. Erza moaned crawling under the warm soapy water; it was like the stress she had been feeling was being ripped out of her by the second.

Lucy joined her moaning loudly as she sank next to the redhead panting softly. "T-T-This… this feels just liked I remembered… heaven." Erza nodded closing her eyes, both woman moaning softly as they let the warm water sink into their skin.

Juvia blushed furiously. It might have not looked strange to someone else but the feeling of both nude women in the water was the equivalent of them touching her themselves. It was as if they were lying on top of her, she could feel there every pore.

Juvia began to slink away trying to retract her body before freezing as Erza's eyes shot open as she looked around. "What was that?" Lucy blinked confused as she looked around. "What was what Erza?" The scarlet haired mage looked around franticly before her eyes rested on the pool of water.

Juvia went rigid. 'W-what… what is this…?' Juvia stared back at Erza, their eyes connecting. 'I-it's as if she's looking into Juvia's soul… c-can she see me?!' Erza sighed shaking her head before resting her head back. "Nothing… I thought I felt something in the water." Lucy looked at the pool confused before shrugging.

"You're probably just stressed is all; here… let me help you." Lucy whispered as she crawled on top of Erza mounting her. She grinned grabbing Lucy's rear and pulling her closer as their breasts pressed against one another's. "I'll take you up on that Lucy."

The Celestial mage brushed a stray strand of scarlet hair out of Erza's face before leaning in for a deep kiss. Both women moaned in passion as they kissed, unaware of the water heating up around them. 'T-T-This is wrong; J-Juvia has to go now!'

Once more she tried to swim away but stopped as Erza went ridged. "W-what's wrong Erza?" Looking behind Lucy's shoulder she sighed shaking her head. "I don't know, I might be paranoid but I feel like the waters rippling." 'SHE CAN FEEL ME?!'

Lucy turned her head to the side a bit giggling before she leaned down kissing Erza's collarbone. "Then just relax and watch the water ripple, I'll do the rest." She purred leaving a trail of kisses down Erza's neck towards her breasts.

Erza moaned biting her bottom lip and nodding. Juvia had no choice now; she was a self-made witness to the two women as they writhed in passion. Every touch and slight movement she could feel, Lucy's petite body snaking its way deeper into the water, and Erza's toned one grinding into the blonde.

'I-It… It feels…' Juvia grimaced as the water heated up more, the act the two mages preformed in front of and on turning her own; her body now against her. 'J-Jut ignore it… focus on Gray-Sama!' "Oh Lucy… your tongue feels magnificent…" The blonde giggled trailing down Erza's navel before her head submerged underwater.

Moments later Erza lay gasping in pleasure as one hand held Lucy's head between her thighs and the other resting on her forehead as she leaned into the wall panting in pleasure. Juvia's eyes widened as she cupped her mouth. 'I-I-I c-can… I can t-taste her…' Juvia grit her teeth. While she was in that form the water was her everything, including her senses.

She could taste the flavors of both Lucy's mouth and Erza's quim as they blended together underwater. What really bothered her though was the fact it tasted… good. Erza finally hit her limit moments latter screaming in pleasure as she bucked her hips into Lucy's face.

The blonde bobbed up gasping for air moments later as she swam back to Erza's lap, resting her head on her shoulder. "J-jeez… Erza I need air… don't hold me down so long next time I thought I was going to drown." She panted tiredly.

Erza grinned hugging Lucy closer. "It's your fault you went under in the first place; you know I can't resist you when you kiss those lips." Lucy giggled nuzzling her cheek closer. "I', glad you enjoyed it Erza… but I really want to hear your thoughts Juvia of the Great Sea."

'What did she… say…?' Juvia froze; she hadn't heard that, she couldn't have. "Indeed, why not come out now that you know we know your hiding in our bath." Erza smirked. Juvia was beside herself in panic, her greatest fear now coming true. Slowly her body began to rise from the water and take form before she was fully there looking away with a fierce blush.

Lucy got off Erza resting her own back next to hers as they scowled at her. "So why is one of Phantom Lords elemental four in Fairy Tails dormitory? Are you trying to get revenge and attack us right after our battle?" Erza growled. "Or trying to capture me again to ransom to my father?" Lucy said with distain.

Juvia quickly raised her hands in defense. "N-N-NO! O-OF COURSE NOT! JUVIA WOULD NEVER TRY TO HURT FAIRY TAIL… Juvia was…" She went quiet; she had no way of explaining this. "So you just broke into our dormitory and snuck into our bathhouse with no ulterior motives?" Erza questioned raising her brow.

She was caught red handed, no way around this. At best she would be tossed out and threatened to never return… at worst she would end up in prison for trespassing or worse locked up and accused of threatening them. It wasn't a far stretch considering what her old guild had just done to them.

"So talk! Why are you here Juvia?" Lucy said sternly. "J-J-Juvia… Juvia was just…" Blushing she clenched her eyes shut before screaming, "JUVIA WAS SNEAKING IN TO USE YOUR BATH!" Both girls blinked showing surprise before looking stern again.

"Why should we believe you? You broke into your enemy's home at night and snuck into the one place no one would expect an ambush!" Erza said angrily. "You are not Juvia's enemies anymore! Juvia only came here to bath because… because…" Juvia felt tears starting to drip into the bath water; she had to swallow her pride here.

"J-Juvia has been living in the woods for the last three days… Juvia wanted to talk with Fairy Tail and Gray-Sama after the battle but… but Juvia was scared to confront you all." She cried softly. Lucy's expression softened a bit but Erza remained stern.

"Prove it!" Juvia blinked in confusion. "P-Prove what?" Erza crossed her arms with annoyance. "Prove you are no enemy of Fairy Tail and we might over look this incident, otherwise we'll report you to our Master." Juvia looked down ashamed and nodded. "Juvia will do whatever you want…"

A sly smile crossed both women's lips before the waded over towards Juvia. "Alright let's see how committed you are, if you do exactly as we say no questions asked we'll keep our end of the bargain. We'll even let you stay here tonight so you don't have to camp outside." Erza smirked.

Juvia's eyes lit up with excitement, they were showing her mercy. "Y-Yes Juvia will do whatever you ask." Lucy giggled before swimming behind her. "W-what are you do-EEP!" Juvia squealed as Lucy grabbed her breast from behind.

'WHA-WHAT IS MY RIVAL DOING WITH JUVIA'S BREASTS?!' Erza stepped up standing on the ledge at her full height, her waist now level with Juvia's face. The water mage blushed furiously as her crotch came into view, her trimmed red hair displayed before her.

"W-What's going on?!" Juvia finally found her voice as her eyes clenched shut in embarrassment. "We have a ritual in out guild. When one of our female members betrays the trust of another, they make it up this way. Since you're in our home we'll consider you as one of us for tonight. Now, get to work." Erza grinned as her right hand rubbed her thigh.

'She can't be serious! Sh-she wants me to… to…' Juvia shook her head embarrassed. "N-N-NO J-Juvia can't do that, Juvia loves Gray-Sama!" Erza shrugged turning around. "I knew it; you're lying and harbored malicious intent for us all along. Lucy get away from her I'm going to restrain her before turning her in." The blonde mage grinned swimming back slightly.

"N-N-NO PL-PLEASE JUVIA DOESN'T!" Erza kneeled down so she was eye level again. "Then, prove it." She watched Erza stand back up again before moaning lightly as Lucy groped her from behind again. "You know Juvia, Gray would probably like to see this, he really is a pervert." Lucy whispered in her ear.

"W-W-What?! Juvia's Gray-Sama L-Likes this kind of thing?!" Lucy nodded before nibbling on her earlobe. "Indeed, in fact since we were kids we used to bathe together. He especially liked it when I invited friends over to join in." Juvia's jaw was slack jawed now.

Her Gray was a pervert?! 'Why is Juvia surprised… Gray-Sama is a guy… and he did grope Juvia when we battled…' her thoughts were interrupted as she gasped feeling Lucy pinch her nipples. "Just relax Juvia, I don't see you as an enemy right now, if you just listen to Erza she'll believe you to… and maybe we can ask Gray to join us if you want." She whispered in her ear.

'J-Juvia's Gray-Sama… naked with Juvia… bathing together…' Her eyes sparkled with excitement at the thought. "Good, I see you're in a better mood, now were where w-" Erza gasped staggering a bit as Juvia latched onto her hips grabbing her thighs tightly.

'J-Just this once… Juvia will do this… then Juvia will get to be with her Gray-Sama.' Erza moaned biting her bottom lip as she felt Juvia's tongue gentle lick her thigh. "A little higher, you're going in the right direction."

"Q-Quit teasing Juvia!" she blushed looking up at Erza's nether region. 'Just this once…' Her tongue trailed up before brushing the outside of her labia. Lucy smirked resting her head on Juvia's shoulder; she was kind of cute when she poked her tongue into Erza.

"See? Was that so bad Juvia? Now just do as I did, I know you saw everything… and every vivid detail." She purred pinching Juvia's breasts more. The water mage moaned as she squirmed in her rival's arms. In her entire life, she never once imagined doing such activities with another woman, let alone two! This was different, something she never knew about… this pleasure?

Erza sighed contently as her hand rested on the back of Juvia's head pushing her closer into her crotch. 'This taste… why does Juvia l-like it?' she had no honest answer as her tongue began probing the scarlet haired mages depths. The taste, the smell, the feeling of her face forced deeper in… it was turning her on.

Juvia gasped in shock as she felt a hand squeezing her rear. Lucy smirked as she kneaded Juvia's cheeks; they were plump, just how she liked them. 'Her ass certainly is nice, it's almost as nice as Erza's… maybe I should give her a bite…' She licked her lips debating whether or not to go underwater for a little fun or stay above and continue her rough groping.

As the hot act continued Erza finally pushed Juvia's face away, her own expression one of pleasure. "Juvia, I want you to do this now." She watched with estranged curiosity as Erza spread her nether lips apart and rubbed her clit gasping in pleasure.

"D-Do this, just like I did but with your tongue." The water mage nodded, her own curiosity getting the better of her. As a child she had grown up alone so she had never really had much experience when it came to such activities, her own first being only a couple years prior when she began to notice certain deep feelings.

She hated the act of pleasuring herself though, it sickened her slightly and made her feel dirty so she never engaged in it but now, with both her love rival and Titania doing it with her… it felt somehow natural.

Juvia leaned forward licking Erza's exposed core now, her tongue playing with her folds and tasting her excitement. It didn't take her long however before her tongue soon found its way to her clit, rubbing and tasting the strange nub of flesh. She was quite surprised to find out whenever she brushed her tongue against it Erza would scream in bliss.

'D-Does this usually happen? Should Juvia try playing with hers this way?' Seeing the strong mage that took out her old guilds, Aria of the Heavens panting in ecstasy a sight to behold. Her actions were causing such a fierce warrior to stagger, barely standing as she supported herself on the baths walls.

Feeling a new sense of power she began diving her tongue deeper into Erza, and using her teeth to graze her clit from time to time. 'Jeez, Erza usually is stronger than this.' Lucy smirked, her hands retreating back to her own body as she played with her nether lips, the sight just too hot to ignore.

The act between the three continued for a while but Erza finally reached her limits as she screamed in pleasure, her hands tugging Juvia into her crotch as she bucked into her, her orgasm flooding into the water mages mouth.

Juvia coughed in surprise, before shivering as she absorbed Erza's juices into her body. She didn't know whether to be turned on or disgusted by her actions just now but she couldn't control her lust as she tasted Erza's essence.

"Oh… wow…" Erza said quietly as she panted, her second orgasm of the night tiring her slightly. "Shame on you Erza, last time it took you nearly 20 minutes, Juvia did it in fewer than 10. Ether you're slacking or..." Lucy moved back before hugging Juvia into her, her breast pressing against her back in the soapy water.

"You're just a natural at this, Juvia." Lucy whispered before her tongue flicked her against her ear. She couldn't help but shiver at the blondes actions. It felt wrong but she just didn't care, her body was now aching all over, she wanted to feel what Erza just had.

Lucy tugged the water mage over towards her before sitting her on her own lap. "Well I trust you completely now, Erza's getting there." She smiled before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss. Juvia panicked, squirming in Lucy's hold but she was held down tightly by the celestial mage.

There kiss lasted a couple minutes before Lucy finally pulled away panting, the need for oxygen outweighing the heated moment. "R-Rival L-Lucy… that was…" Juvia felt tears coming to her eyes. "T-That was Juvia's first kiss…" Lucy looked at her in shock, how had she never been kissed before?!

"I know you didn't have much of a love life Juvia but… you've never kissed anyone before?" Juvia shook her head embarrassed before she felt her head pulled to the side, her dark blue eyes meeting with Erza's brown ones. Erza said nothing as they stared at one another but didn't complain ether was she was pulled into a deep kiss by the redhead.

They both moaned into the kiss, Erza's tongue dominating her timid one as they locked lips. 'This feeling… Juvia likes it…' Erza moaned contently pulling away with a pleased smile. "Alright, you're not a threat to us. I won't report you Juvia, you have my word." Juvia nodding smiling brightly, she wanted to not be seen that way from the start… funny this was how she had to go about doing it.

"So let's talk about your sleeping arrangements then." Juvia eeped in surprise as Lucy cupped her ass pulling her closer. "She's sleeping with me." Erza scowled shaking her head. "Not a chance, I live here so she's sleeping with me!" Juvia eeped once more as her body was tugged into Erza.

"Hey I'm the guest; you're supposed to be accommodating!" Lucy growled tugging the water mage back. Juvia blushed furiously as her body was tugged back and forth before she felt pressure on both sides of her. "Fine then, since we can't have her alone." Erza whispered kissing Juvia's cheek.

"We'll share her," Lucy finished kissing the other one. Circumstances aside Juvia was flattered, she had never been fought over before… it felt nice. Her eyes widened as she felt herself lifted out of the water by the strong arms of Erza.

"Let's finish this in my room then shall we?" Lucy giggled nodding and followed after her, Juvia speechless as she was carried along naked towards Erza's room. If anyone saw the scene they would surely have a heart attack…

* * *

~ Erza's quarters ~

* * *

Juvia shrieked in surprise as Erza dropped her on her lush queen sized bed before crawling over her displayed form, her breast hanging mire inches from her face. Words couldn't describe the feeling she felt, conflicted would be the closest she could muster.

'J-Juvia shouldn't be doing this; Juvia belongs with Gray sa-'"AHHH!" Juvia gasped as she felt her breasts pinched. Craning her neck down, she blushed furiously seeing her blonde rival lightly nibbling her nipples. "I think it's our turn to please you now, just lay back and enjoy it Juvia." Erza said as more of a command then a request.

She wanted to protest, bathing with them was one thing but they were in bed together! However the feeling between her legs was driving her insane, she needed this! Juvia looked away before nodding as she gave permission to them, they could do what they pleased with her, anything to make the feeling go away.

Lucy tugged lightly on her breast before letting it pop out of her mouth. "Can I have her face Erza? I haven't had my fun yet ether." Lucy whined. "By all means, I've already felt her skills between my thighs for the night, she's all yours." Juvia wanted to protest how they acted about her but once more her voice left her as she saw Lucy's hips rising over her face.

"Don't be gentle, I like when Erza bites me." Lucy grinned before dropping her crotch over Juvia's mouth. The water mage gasped in surprise as she felt the blonde's bare nether lips kissing her own. 'Th-The… the smell its… intoxicating…' Before she knew what was happening her tongue already left her mouth, eagerly sampling the unique flavor of the blonde.

Lucy's back arch as she mewed in pleasure, the difference between Erza and her being abundant. 'S-She really is good, wow…' Lucy began rocking her hips into Juvia's face as she rode her, wanting as much pleasure as she could get from the ex-Phantom member.

Erza smiled knowingly before parting Juvia's legs and admiring her view. Unlike Lucy who was bare between her thighs Juvia's was neatly trimmed, almost as if she wanted to display it for others. 'I'll have to comment on this later, but for now…'

Juvia's eyes shot open as she gasped her moans vibrating through Lucy much to her delight. Erza eagerly drank in her flavor, she had a much different smell and taste then her current lover; it was like an ocean breeze.

Juvia grit her teeth in pleasure moments later as she felt her breasts being played with again, the pleasure now coming from all ends of her very being. Lucy giggled as she pinched her breasts, making sure to tug on her areolas every once and awhile while she rode Juvia.

The combined playing of her breasts, pleasured cunnilingus, and her own oral assault on Lucy proved too much however as her back arched. Screaming she bucked her hips into Erza as she felt her climax hit her hard. Erza didn't miss a beat however, having ample experience when it came to drinking in her lover's essence as she didn't let a drop escape her lips, drinking in all Juvia had to offer.

'Maybe this is why they call you Juvia of the great sea, your nectar is flooding my mouth,' Erza moaned, savoring her unique taste. Lucy clenched her thighs around Juvia gasping as she felt her own orgasm coming, the screams of ecstasy coming from below her vibrating her to her very core.

Joining Juvia in a chorus of pleasured screams Lucy hit her own climax, her legs pinning Juvia down as her excitement flooded into her. She was forced to drink in the blonde's essence but felt some spill over her face. With her orgasm fading Lucy fell back onto the pillows behind her and off Juvia's face.

"Oh… wow…" Lucy panted tiredly, that was one of the best orgasms of her life. "I… I think she's a keeper." Lucy grinned much to Juvia's surprise. Erza leaned up wiping her face of Juvia's excitement before nodding. "Indeed, I think she'd make a fine member." Juvia's heart skipped a beat; they couldn't mean what she thought they did could they?

"So how about it Juvia, want to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy smiled holding out her hand. The water mage felt tears streaming down her cheeks, there was nothing more in the world she wanted then to join. "Y-Yes, YES! I want to be a member!" Juvia stammered nodding rapidly.

Erza and Lucy smirked, they had expected as much from the very beginning. "Well then, we'll have you come down to the Guild hall… or what's left of it tomorrow to make it official… but for tonight," Erza purred pulling Juvia back into her chest as she held her firmly in place.

"T-T-Tonight?" Juvia stuttered looking up at Erza with worry. "Tonight we celebrate our new member, the way Fairy Tail celebrated me joining." Lucy grinning cupping Juvia's chin before her lips captured hers. Juvia didn't resist this time, her emotions no longer so blurred, she didn't care if she was with other women; she felt accepted…

Erza moved tangled her legs around Juvia's as her hands played with her breasts, the position pinning the water mage completely. "Ready for round two?" Lucy purred as her hands spread Juvia's labia apart. Juvia nodded; there were no doubts anymore on what she wanted. Smirking, the blonde obliged her, her screams echoing through the halls of Fairy Hills for the remainder of the night.

* * *

~ The next Morning ~

* * *

Lucy opened the door about to leave before Erza captured her lips in a deep kiss. The two moaned in pleasure enjoying the sensual lip lock before parting moments later. "I'll leave are newest member in your care, make sure she can walk when she wakes up alright." Lucy giggled waving goodbye to Erza.

"After what you did I doubt she'll even wake up today" Erza sighed shutting the door, her hushed praise fueling the Celestial mages ego. As Lucy walked down the stairs of Fairy hills, she saw Levy round the corner with a worried expression.

"Lulu! Where have you been? I was at your apartment all last night and you didn't show up!" Levy said worriedly. "Oh my bad Levy, Erza asked me to help her pack but we ended up staying the night. She's still packing now." Lucy sighed shaking her head.

Levy giggled knowing how much she liked to take with her were ever she traveled. "Is Erza going to be staying with us tonight to?" Lucy shook her head smirking. "I think she was going to stay somewhere else so it will just be us." Levy nodded happily walking past her friend.

"Alright, I'm just going to grab a change of clothes then meet you back at the Guild Hall, see ya later Lulu!" Lucy waved chuckling under her breath. She felt kind of bad lying to Levy but she and Erza had to make sure no one was around when they lured Juvia in… after all they had been spying on her for three days…


End file.
